Recent Events - An Entry in Nita's Journal
(This post was written by Nita Kynes and posted on the Utopia Skye forums on June 27, 2005. It takes place some time after In the Beginning... as well as Silore's Tale and A Farewell.) ---- I write this today because I have so much to say, but noone to say it to... Within the past week, I feel like so much has been reveild to me, and I feel more informed about those around me, but at the same time, perhaps too much I have learned... It is best I start at the beginning... It started the night before the latest Guild Meeting. I meet an interesting person in the little village of Goldshire. I had been following her for some time as I noticed she had the same guild insignia as I did, so I could only guess she too was a Knight, but she did not look like one... After introducing myself to her, I learned her name was Silore, a Druid. She and her friend scared me something awful with their shape changing, Silore drooling on me as she was in bear form. I can still feel the drool on my hand... After some time talking, I learned she was on a quest to give something to our Guild Mistress, Lady Caliope. She said she was always either one step behind, or just couldn't meet her in general. I offered to take this item to the Lady as we have become good friends, but Miss Silore insisted that only she could deliver it; I said nothing more on the matter. Moving to a little place in the city of Stormwind, we continued our conservation. Soon though, both Silore and her friend had to leave. I was then leaft alone... That was, untill Mav showed up. It turns out the place was her's and we were simply barrowing it. We got to talking, when suddenly, a voice called out. Mav sliped into the shadows when I wasn't looking, being the Rouge she was, and I went to see who the person was. It was a fellow Human who was looking for someone. I was greeting her when she suddenly drew her blade and doned her sheild! I thought she was ready to fight me when she suddenly started talking about seeing a Rouge sneaking about and she would gladly fight her. I imidiatly realized it was Mav she was speaking about and got in the way. Having been told about a spry, young one that was new to the guild by Silore, I soon came to realized this woman egar to fight was none other than Atreyou. Having stood in the way of her blade, I talked her down, telling her her actions were something Lady Caliope wouldn't like. After having to tell her who I was and my relation to Lady Caliope, she backed down, but still not trusting Mav. After a while, we three, plus another human who I met via Silore and her friend, went into the house and sat down to talk. This is where things started to get interesting... After coming to terms with everything, Atreyou told the three of us something that would most likely get her in trouble if anyone found out. She was suppose to be in "trials" or something like that, but she told us about Lady Caliope, and who she really was. She told us how Lady Caliope flung herself from a high cliff and killed herself, taking away something important...her muse, as Atreyou told us. After having been revived to be a normal human, Lady Caliope walked this earth again and is now the one I know and addore. Soon, however, Atreyou had to leave, but shortly there after, Lady Caliope herself stopped by, looking for someone if I remember correctly. After talking for a while, Lady Caliope began searching through her bags for something when a good friend of hers stoped by. Things spilled out, one of them was her journal. Not wishing her to leave it behind, I picked it up and held it in my arms...behind my own spellbook... I moved over to the table near-by while everyone else sat down and talked. I don't know what came over me, but before I could even stop myself, I opened her journal to read it...I feel so ashamed... I was lucky though as Lady Caliope talked aloud looking for her journal, those words brought me back to my senses. I realized what I was doing and quickly returned the journal, lieing about having looked in it. I told her I did not, but my gut wanted me to tell the truth. I was nearly sick to my stomache because of such an act... We all parten ways for the night, knowing we would meet again the following, at least those that were Knights. The following night was just as interesting. For starters, for as important as it was, there were very few people at the Guild Meeting. Lady Caliope was not exactly pleased, but knew not all could make it that night, so she could only let it go. However, earlyer in the night, I had noticed Lady Sinagh rather troubled. I tried to console her, but she stayed rather quiet up till the meeting. After it however, I confronted her, her drinking her sarrows away. It turns out a friend of her's had died, and she blamed herself for it. And she loved him too... I could only be a shoulder to cry on as I have had noone to love, other than my sister and family. I tried to cheer her up, but she stayed very depressed. Suggesting we move to a more secluded place, I figured Mav wouldn't mind me borrowing her place so that we might talk. Lady Sinagh and a fellow guildie started talking about possibly bringing her frind back, but he was aginst most things, and I too, although didn't really understand everything, said my two bits. I am worried for her now though, as the way she was talking...frightened me...I hope she doesn't do something drastic... No! She wouldn't do anything like that! My sister wouldn't do something stupid...I hope... Having been away for a few nights, I tried to let everything sink in when I bumped into Lady Caliope and her friend in the dwarven city of Ironforge. I was only passing through, but having really nothing better to do, I asked if I could join the two of them and they welcomed me. I smiled and simply began following them. After wandering around for a while, Lady Caliope wished to change outfits shortly after meeting a dwarven priest. I excused myself to help the Lady, as our companion wasn't exactly in any position to do so himself. After changing, we parted from the Priest and went to the Deeprun Tram and took it to Stormwind instead of flying there by griffon. Stopping in a little place just around the corner from the Tram, the three of us sat down and conversed, a couple of drinks being consumed in the prosses. The one thing that really shocked me was I had thought I hid myself rather well while looking at Lady Caliope's journal, but somehow, she knew I looked. A part of me was glad she knew, and when asked how much I had read, I told the honest truth, only the first couple, and even then, I only glanced over them. Lady Caliope only smiled to me, telling me with that smile that she was not mad at all and would not punish me in any way. In some respect, I thank her from the bottome of my heart, but at the same time, I should receave some punishment... After talking about the night of her assasination, Lady Caliope told us of an evil that seems to stalk her everywhere she goes, and no matter what she does or tries, she cannot hide from this evil. She was told its name and spoke it to us; Agas...the name sends shivers down my spine... Soon, another friend of the Lady's came and found us, Lady Caliope calling her D. D told Lady Caliope how she had a run in with Miss Silore the night before and that she was looking for her. Lady Caliope, as she had done so the last time I saw her, became really angry and almost yelled over the fact she didn't want what Miss Silore had to give her, her muse powers she finally told us. She said she killed herselfto get rid of the powers and wouldn't take them back. It wasn't long before her fellow Paladin ended up calling Lady Caliope a cowerd, Lady Caliope running off, tears in her eyes with D closely behind her. I told him that maybe it wasn't best to get on her case about it and I would talk to her next time I got a chance alone with her. Whatever it was that was following her, we would be there to help her fight it. Miss Silore soon joined us, D in tow. Lady Caliope had run off and D lost track of her, only to bump into Miss Silore. The next talk is a bit of a blur to me, but I remember Miss Silore going off on the Paladin about his attitude and how he has no right to say anything to Lady Caliope. Calming down and sitting at the table, Miss Silore revealed to us who this misteryous Agas was. With reliable intel, Miss Silore revealed to us that this Agas is none other than Lady Caliope's blood sister who she lost back when the great pleague spread throughout the land. She had apparently taken a potion that she tought would help her, but in turn killed her, Lady Caliope tried to revive her, but she was too late. Left for dead, Lady Caliope could only turn and walk away from her sister... However, when the Scourge started to rise under the leadership of their Queen, Justinna, Lady Caliope's sister, was among those to be revived and to fight under her flag. Liking her, the Undead Queen named Justinna Agas, and then set her loose upon the world, Agas' only goal seeming to be kill Lady Caliope. Miss Silore then told us that we would be needed to help fight when the time came. I really didn't have a problem with it, but what got to me and my already jumbled mind, was apparently I am a Chosen one. Miss Silore did not go into details, but she simply said I am a Chosen one and in due time, I would understand what she means. Apparently I am special in some way, but I still do not see it, two night later. Maybe there is something in my past I don't realized, but my mind is so jumbled, compleatly in an up heave that I do not think I will ever realize it till the last moment; definetly not right now at least. The rest of the night is a blur as I begin drawing a blank after those words. I can only assume I passed out from all the excitment and overload of info for the next thing I realise, I was in a bed at an inn in Stormwind, still clothed, but my weapons and bags off to the side and myself under the covers of the bed. Many thoughts raced through my mind, but I knew nothing was done to me. I now have a goal in life, even if I don't know what it is exactly. What I do know, is I am to be by Lady Caliope's side in her time of need, and when that time comes, I will know what to do. Untill that time thought, I will stay by her side, helping her, lending her what little aid I can provide, and in general be a support for her. Lady Caliope, know you are not alone in this battle nor wil you ever be. Alway will you have my by your side, even if it leads us to the gates of Hell itself. In life or death, I wil be your aid, you loyaly servent and friend. Have heart; friends are always with you, no matter what... -Nita Category:Warcraft Skye RP